


Interrogation Time

by DorkyAngel22



Category: Hey Arnold!, Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie
Genre: Hey Arnold - The Jungle Movie, M/M, Raping Children, is best movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyAngel22/pseuds/DorkyAngel22
Summary: Poor Arnold gets interrogated by La Sombra in a very, very... dirty way. Something an innocent, young ten year old like him isn’t ready for.This takes place in TJM. Just wanted to do something about La Sombra asking Arnold about the Corazon.Warning!: Few spoilers for people who didn’t watch TJM!





	Interrogation Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if La Sombra speaks a perfect English. I don’t know any Spanish words because my school has no Spanish classes.

Arnold sadly watched his friends make angry remarks at him and saying that they’re all disappointed in him as they walked into a giant cell. He didn’t even care what they said. He didn’t even know what they said. He didn’t even listen to what they said. All he knows, is that whatever they said,  _he deserved it. All of it. If there’s a punishment for all of them, he’ll take it instead. Because he deserves it more than his classmates and teachers. More than everyone that he knew and loved. Even though they don’t love him anymore._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when La Sombra suddenly grabbed Arnold by the wrist and dragged him to a tall, huge hut near the giant cell holding his friends. La Sombra held tightly to the boy’s wrist, making Arnold trying to ignore and fight the pain with his tiny strength, but he slightly winced from it at first.

The two went inside the room, and La Sombra, who’s still holding Arnold’s wrist, locked the door with another hand. He then threw Arnold on the bed. Arnold, who’s scared about what’s gonna happen next, tried not to move a muscle.

La Sombra sat on the bed next to Arnold, then removed all of the football head’s clothes, including his backpack and his precious tiny cap. He then pinned Arnold down the bed, tying his arms and legs at the posts of the bed and placing his clothes, cap, and backpack on the floor in the left corner of the bed. Before poor Arnold suddenly screamed loudly out of fear, all he remembered and heard was what La Sombra said to him:

“If you do not tell me the location of the _Corazon_ , trust me, this will only get even worse for you, little boy.”

La Sombra placed a finger on the blonde’s virgin hole, earning a yelp.

“Where is the _Corazon_ , _bueno_?”

“I-I don’t know! I swear!”

“You little brat. You’re just like your parents. So protective of secrets. Such a shame that you’re a terrible liar.” La Sombra growled angrily.

“But I’m not lying to...”

“There you go again. Shut the fuck up, you little football-headed boy.” La Sombra interrupted him with an evil snarl in his voice and he added another finger to Arnold’s hole in his ass, earning another yelp.

And after La Sombra added two more fingers, Arnold screamed even louder and he’s now serious in pain and he eventually blacked out due to the pain.

That gave the evil pirate a chance to take advantage of him, by making Arnold’s raping even worse than it already was, to the football head at least. He cackled evilly and began to do his worst on the unconscious ten year old boy.

**30 minutes later:**

Arnold woke up with a seriously throbbing headache and a really sore ass. It didn’t take him forever to realise that he was still in La Sombra’s lair. That everyone he knew and loved hated him. That he was in San Lorenzo. That he was in the last location of his parents. Parents who he’ll never, ever find. 

Was he wearing his clothes and cap again? Yes. _Thank God_. His bag was also placed at the end of the kinda rickety bed. Where was he in the lair? A cage-like cell will a flunky looking guard who’s asleep right now. _So much for guarding me. La Sombra’s probably gonna kill him, even though he really shouldn’t be sleeping on the job._ Arnoldthought. None of that mattered anyway. None of it mattered at all.

He’s never gonna escape. He’s never gonna find his parents. He’s never gonna meet the real Eduardo. He’s never gonna meet the Green-Eyed People. He’s never gonna make up with his friends. He’s never gonna see his grandparents again. He’s never gonna see Abner again. All the hope in his life is now gone and forever lost.

All the pain in his head and ass may be gone, but not the pain in his heart. Arnold just sat on the bed in defeat, and he’s trying not to cry right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my imagination of it, don’t judge me. Also, sorry if it’s kinda dramatic and short. But that’s because what happened next is in TJM. Just go ahead and watch it after you read this.


End file.
